ruins_of_avalonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CosmicSkyy/Christmas Challenge
Not intended to win but for fun! December 25th, 2010 It was a long, exciting morning in Danafall. Christmas had arrived. Me and Gloume, my best friend, were hanging out in the park. We were up really early. Gloume had just opened her first present, revealing a poison-magic spellbook, useful for her powers. I was ready to open mine. I unwrapped the periwinkle cloth holding the box together. The box immediately spread open and ################################################### I read through that page so many times that I lost track of time. I had stayed up all night, reading. Some of it was scribbled out. I was so tired that all I could think about was not thinking about Gloume. Tears from crying had almost ruined the book as it now was soaked. I tiresomely wiped my face with my blanket and looked at my digital clock.'' Digital Clock?'' That’s not even a number! I thought. I was as offtrack as an old lady that had just forgotten her name. ''' '''I slowly crawled out of my bed and then crumpled dramatically onto the floor, making a loud BANG! This, however, woke everyone else up in the neighbourhood. I made sure that when I got up, I didn’t make any noise. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I quickly rubbed my eyes and scrambled over to my cupboard. Weird. I thought. Where’s my underwear? Another knock sounded. “Coming!” I hollered. I quickly threw on a set of jeans and covered my pyjama wear with a tattered grey (Or some other colour, I wouldn’t know) shirt and went to the front door. “Surprise!” Alice cheered as I opened the door. She noticed how tired I was and apologized. “It’s f-” I started. “Eugh, girl, you need a real good makeover. Your hair hurts my eyes” Alice exclaimed, dragging me into my bathroom. She quickly grabbed a hairbrush and started hacking away at my hair. “Ow... OW! THAT HURTS!” I shrieked. "Stop being a sook," She said with a very concentrated look. ''' '''She kept twisting and pulling for who knows the amount of time it took until finally came the "Okay, done!" I sighed with relief. I looked up at the mirror and almost fainted. It looked like someone just started rapidly pulling my hair (which actually did happen with Alice at some point). I sighed and said, "You did well, Alice, thanks" ' '"No problem-o!" came the reply. Suddenly, another knock came, but this time, with a very loud message. "ARE YOU LOOKING FOR YOUR UNDERWEAR, WILLOW?" David and Sunwoo chuckled as they opened the door, strolling in. "Ugh, seriously guys?" Lucero said, following behind them with a very stern look. Sunwoo looked very delighted to be in my house, like he'd never been in one before. Well, to be honest, I don't think he has ever been in one, ''I thought. ' '''"Hey, Will....ow...." Lucero said, coming into the bathroom, realising the state of my hair. "Do you like it?" Alice said happily. Lucero looked like she was about to throw up. "Very...nice..." she managed to choke out before she starting vomiting. "What's her problem?" Alice asked. After Lucero stopped vomiting, we all went into David's car-thing (that's what we call it, we don't actually know what it is) We zoomed to Rose Lodge, where all our secret gifts were hiding. We all did this thing where someone would pull a name out of a hat, and the name would be who you'd have to buy a present for. One of us would have to pick two names. And of course, that person had to be David. The names included: *'David ' *'Sunwoo ' *'Alice ' *'Lucero ' *'Willow ' *'Alyssa ' David went first. He opened up his present and found a dog picture. On the back of it read ''From your favourite helpless puppy. ''He was concerned at first but eventually started laughing like a maniac. I think it took a while for him to figure out who the "helpless puppy" was, even though he called Lucero it like five-thousand times a day. Sunwoo went next. His present was wrapped in blue and black paper. He ripped it open. Inside lay a green and red scarf that said "CHRISTMAS!" on it. "Nice!" he said, running over to the bathroom to take his other scarf off. he came out looking like Frosty the Snowman. Alice was up next. She took off the wrapping gently and opened her box. Inside was a book labelled "The Hardest Crosswords of all time," She was excited, but also had a look of annoyance on her face. "David, did you do this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Maybe, maybe not," he said, snickering. Alice pretended to not like her present, but when she thought we weren't looking, she quickly got it out and started it. Next was Lucero. she blazed her present in heat, melting the plastic off of it. She was very careful not to ruin whatever was inside of it. She quickly opened the box and found a red, fluffy cat that was "adorable". She immediately gave in and started hugging it REALLY tight. I went after Lucero, nervous and excited. I violently tore my box open and found...Wait...a bubble machine? I thought. "Go on, turn it on," Sunwoo said. I started rotating the bubble machine until I found the button. As soon as I turned it on, Bubbles went everywhere. And I was surprised with myself, giggling, laughing and popping the bubbles with satisfaction. "Okay, don't get too ahead of yourself," Sunwoo said grinning, turning it off. "I'm glad you liked my present" "You aren't supposed to reveal it Sunwoo! that's the point of the game!" Alice said. "You let Lucero go," he said. "Yeah, but she didn't directly tell him, did she?" "Whatever," Sunwoo sighed, sitting down. "Well, who have we missed?" He asked. "I still have to give one to Alyssa... I do not know where she is though," David said. Suddenly, a loud bang came from outside, and Alyssa had just wrecked a demon. "Welp, found her," David said, running outside. Alyssa immediately charged at David. "STOP!" he screamed. Alyssa stopped. "I'm only here to give you a present, Please don't kill me," David said, handing over the box. Alyssa snatched it and opened the box. When she saw what was inside, She immediately burst into tears. Inside was a picture of her and her loved one, who had died years back when David accidentally killed him. She ran off. "I did Alyssa," David said, sighing as he sat miserably on the couch. Lucero sat down too and moved an inch closer to him, and then put her head on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault," Lucero said, calmly, hugging him. David hugged her back. "Aww...." Sunwoo said. "Ew," exclaimed Alice as she walked in on them snuggling each other. "Let's leave the lovebirds alone," Sunwoo said, smirking. ' '''Sunwoo, Alice and I left the living room and went to go play a game in another room, whilst the other two fell asleep on the couch. We played Twister (Alice obviously won), Pin the tail on the donkey (Not one of us were even close to the donkey), And some Christmas games. ' '''Eventually, Lucero and David woke up and we went to Lucero's house to have a feast. Everyone was laughing and having fun. "Best Day Ever!" Sunwoo exclaimed, smirking at us. "I guess," I said. "C'mon, Willow! get into the Christmas Spirit!" Lucero said, shaking me by the shoulders. And suddenly, I felt good. Later that night, we had a game of Truth or Dare. "Who starts?" I said. "I will," said Sunwoo. "Truth or Dare David?" "Dare," He said. "I dare you to kiss Lucero," Sunwoo said, grinning. "Ewwww! I'm out if we are gonna do this!" Alice said, annoyed. "Just close your eyes, you won't have to see it all," Sunwoo said calmly. David edged closer to Lucero and they kissed. Alice nearly threw up and Sunwoo was clapping like hell. "Alright," David said. "Truth or Dare Willow?" "Truth," I said. "Who is Gloume?" He said, holding up my diary. "HEY! THAT'S PERSONAL!" I screamed, snatching it back. ' '"C'mon, It can't be that bad," he said. I didn't know what got into me, but I snapped. "Gloume was my friend who died, Okay!? you need to learn not to go through people's stuff!" I yelled at him as I ran up to my room, tears filling my eyes. I slammed the door. About 2 hours later Sunwoo gently opened the door to my room and said "Hey, Wil, everyone else has gone, we were really worried about you. David wanted to say sorry about going through your stuff." "Thanks for the apology..." I said. "Do you want to go anywhere? It still is only 8 pm," Sunwoo said, looking at my clock. "Okay, I guess," I said, rolling out of my bed. I put on some suitable clothes and went out to meet him. We went walking through Avalon for a long time, not talking. We just walked. We had just stopped to have a break when Sunwoo said, "How was she killed?" "Impaled," I said, sighing. "Right in the stomach." "Ouch," He said, flinching. "We better start heading back now," I said. "It's like past midnight already" We walked halfway back to my house and I said goodbye to Sunwoo. Once I got home, I immediately flopped onto my bed and fell asleep. ''' (Willow and Sunwoo have no couple relationship or whatever I just added him to calm her because he seemed to know her better) (Unless....) ''' Category:Blog posts